


Forever Caged

by Savagehunger47



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Action, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagehunger47/pseuds/Savagehunger47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there is a reason why Jupiter allowed Iason to keep Riki as his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Disclaimer: I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic. However, I do own all the original peeps I've chosen to invade the AnK world.

 

 

“Sir Iason Mink seems to have taken a mongrel as a pet.”

“Yes, he has.”

“After so many dead ends...should I even bother with testing?”

“This mongrel could turn out to be the one that I have been seeking. What would happen, do you suppose, if we were not to bother with this mongrel and ordered him to be exterminated, only to find out that he was The One?”

“The possibility that he could be…”

“It is not zero.”

“The odds are against us… The closest we ‘thought’ we came to success was over a hundred years ago, but like all the ones before, it ended in disappointment.”

“Disappointment is to be expected when conducting a search of this kind. Failure is not. Understood?”

“Forgive me. I meant no offense.”

“No offense has been taken. It is understandable that one may lose one’s perspective after so many unsuccessful experiments. The best thing for you now is to refrain for reflecting on the past and to regard this as a new experience instead.”

“It shall be done as you wish. I look forward to your continued guidance.”

“Remember, Iason Mink is to have no knowledge of what is occurring.”

“I will be discreet with all proceedings.”

oOoOoOo

“Three months have passed. Do you have new information to report?”

“From the testing? No, there is nothing. The blood samples taken by the pet’s physicians proved that he was not carrying any kind of infectious disease, but once I was able to get a hold of the remaining samples for my genetic testing, it came back inconclusive. Computer analysis indicates that the material was contaminated from an outside source. Unfortunately, there was not enough blood to conduct another test on top of the four I’d already run.”

“What are the conclusions of the other tests?”

“They are still in process as we speak.”

“You seem strangely calm by the lack of professionalism displayed by the Health Department in gathering the specimens.”

“It is because I found some interesting information that might explain how the samples have been recognized as contaminated by the computer.”

“Interesting?”

“I found something when I retrieved his records from Guardian.”

“Continue.”

“His confidential records indicate that his parentage is unknown, as is his derivation. He was found at the entry gates of Guardian at two years of age. He had no knowledge of where he came from or who had left him at the gates. Besides the tests to clear him from infections, all other blood tests were inconclusive due to contamination or medical equipment malfunction. Further DNA testing to pinpoint his lineage came back the same, just like it is doing with me now.”

“Is it not likely that they did in fact, contaminate their samples? Those who pose as doctors at Guardian have but basic schooling in medicine.”

“Yes, I did think of that. I pulled all records of children whom had any testing done that day as well as the day before. No malfunctions of any kind with the child tested before him, after him or to any other child the day before either.”

“I assume there is more or you wouldn't be this enthusiastic.”

“Indeed. From the time he entered Guardian, all tests which tried to go beyond virus search came back the same; ‘Inconclusive,’ ‘Contaminated,’ ‘Equipment Malfunction.’ It wasn’t until he reached eight years of age, and a younger boy he associated with died, that anything changed. According to the notes on record; his ‘Block Mother’ became concerned by his unresponsive behaviour, and took him to the infirmary where they took blood samples to confirm that he hadn’t caught whatever illness that caused the other boy’s death. This time the analysis did come up with something, but it could not be identified because the substance was unknown.&rdquo

“What happen to the specimen that was taken?”

“Due to lack of equipment to further research, it was deemed as another malfunction and all samples were disposed of.”

*BEEP* *BEEP*

‘Mitochondrial Analysis complete.’

“As I thought...”

“Malfunction?”

“Yes.”

oOoOoOo

“I can’t continue with these half filled vials of blood, hand me downs.. I need to gather my own samples or I can’t confirm that the blood is not, in fact, being handled incorrectly by the medical personnel. It’s been seven months, and still I have nothing but useless theories.”

“You cannot be seen by anyone. This includes the potential one.”

“What if I were to note on his chart that he was to receive a vaccination, but instead it will be a high, undiluted dose of Anabolic steroid?”

“That could prove dangerous to his health, something I will not allow without a clear reason.”

“Yes, it could be very dangerous to his mental state as well as his body, if he was a normal human. If he is ‘The One’ you have been searching for, he should only feel the effects; Aggression, hostility and uncontrolled bouts of anger.”

“We do not know if injecting him with such a high concentration is dangerous. What are trying to accomplish by doing such a thing?”

“He is already temperamental and has got little patience when having to be attended by a physician. I hope to elevate those emotions to a point where they are high enough that any future visits, for the safety of the medical personnel, will require him to be heavily sedated. I'll make sure he is always placed in the examination room connected to my hidden passageway; allowing me to gain access to him so that I may take my own samples.”

“Granted.”

oOoOoOo

“You have something to show me?”

“Yes, something fascinating happened. I was viewing a slide of his blood, when my clumsy assistant knocked over a vial of blood I had taken from a defective pet about to be terminated.”

“And this is fascinating?”

“It’s what his blood did that is fascinating. It attacked and destroyed the imperfections from the spilt sample, then reconstructed the remaining cells, causing them to strengthen themselves.”

“That is interesting.”

“We have got to be on the right path.”

oOoOoOo

“Two years and we still have nothing. Although a side project because of him has become successful, we have not come close to getting a clear sample to match with the ancient strand.”

“That is for another time. At the moment there is a situation that needs to be contained.”

"Situation?"

“I have been content with Iason's ways thus far, and I have never interfered in his decisions. However, this is going on behind his back and that cannot be allowed. Nor will I stand by and let the Potential One be tainted by such a lowly creature.”

“Lowly creature?”

“He is having an affair with a pet. I want you to spread a rumor of the affair so it is brought to Iason's attention immediately.”

“Understood.”

oOoOoOo

“Amazing! Data analysis confirms an eighty-five percent match.”

“Only eighty-five?”

“Yes, just as every test before; the rest of the data came back inconclusive due to a possible contamination.&rdquo

“Any theories on why after so long the tests were, though only partly successful, able to process properly?”

“Just one….It concerns the incident when he was a child. It’s just a hypothesis, but suppose the blood results with the unknown substance appeared because of his mental state after the death of his friend.”

“Because of his mental state?”

“What if, in his normal state of mind he is somehow able to mask his genetic code? Some type of unconscious defense. It's a long shot, but if I'm correct the weaker he feels spiritually, the weaker his defenses get as well.”

“Hmm... The death of that mongrel-child and the recent punishment Iason gave him for his affair with that lowly pet, could very well have influenced his mental state. You believe this could have affected the tests?”

“Yes. Far fetched as it might sound, it’s the only explanation I can come up with.”

“Considering who he might be I wouldn't put it past him.”

oOoOoOo

“He let him go! There were no warnings. Nothing! He just released him. All of Eos is buzzing with the news that he is gone!”

“There is no reason to be upset. Although he has been released he is still logged as a registered pet. With all the trouble Iason went through to keep him, I do not believe he would just throw him away. There is a reason to everything Iason does.”

“And if there is no deeper meaning for it?”

“Then it’s just a simple matter of hunting the mongrel down and capturing him. I will keep his profile open at all times. Once I see it has been deleted, the order will be given to retrieve him.”

oOoOoOo

“QUICKLY, GET THE MEDICAL CASKET PREPARED!”

“Sir, t-the damage is too much!”

“He's still alive and that's all it takes. Get his blood from storage. Get all of his emergency stocked blood!”

“His body...”

“Move you fool!”

“The pod is ready, Sir, and his blood has been connected into the IV lines.”

“MOVE! He needs to get in there now!”

“B-but Sir, we need to clean him first before he enters.”

“It’s not a requirement to do so. He doesn't have that much time.”

“He...he's not breathing...”

oOoOoOo

“How is the patient?”

“Besides flatlining three times just trying to get to the medical healing pod? He's finally out of the woods. The antidote for the poison was administered in time, and the damage to his body is healing. He will be completely whole in a few weeks time.&rdquo

“This was an unforeseen event.”

“This only further proves that Iason Mink is not capable of protecting or caring for him. I want to submit another request that he be turned over to me.”

“And for the fiftieth time your request is denied.”

“Surely after this you can see that to continue letting Iason keep him is dangerous!”

“I would suggest you modify your tone and remember who it is you’re speaking to.”

“Forgive me J-”

*BEEP* *BEEP*

‘Mitochondrial Analysis nearing completion...eighty-five…eighty-eight…ninety-two…ninety-three…’

“I thought it would be best to test him now while he is in such a complete helpless state. Looks like it was a good call.”

“…ninety-six...ninety-eight... one hundred...”

“A hundred percent!”

“Mm...”

“How can you not be happy? This is what we have been waiting for these long four and a half years!”

“It hasn't stopped...”

*BEEP*BEEP*

‘Unknown substance...Unknown substance...Unknown substance.’

“What...?”

*BEEP*BEEP*

‘Malfunction.’

“Why? He's already a perfect match.”

“No. It means the sample we had was incomplete.”

oOoOoOo

Riki twisted his body as much as he could in his restraints, moaning when the sweat soaked black silk sheets clung to his sensitive skin. A whimper escaped his tightly pressed lips as the fire in his veins intensified.

Never did he think he’d be punished like this again. He hadn’t been given the aphrodisiac since the time Iason was told of his affair with Mimea, Raoul’s former pet. Riki had learned his lesson the first time.

Sure, in the past he’d been punished by the cock ring and fucked till he screamed and begged for mercy, but never again did he think he would have done anything bad enough to warrant being given the drug.

Riki forced himself to laugh to hide a scream.

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed since he had been given the drink. All he knew was the straining member pulsating between his legs and the slight breeze from the cooling unit, caressing his skin, felt like sharp glass against his naked body.

Tears streamed down his beautiful tortured face as he gasped for air. The need to cum was beginning to make him insane.

“Iason…please,” Riki begged the silent, nude figure lying beside him, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

“Please what?”

iki shivered at the cold tone, then shouted in surprise as a feathered touch grazed his sensitive, hard, nipple. His back arched with pleasure and agony. Sobbing, he writhed helplessly in his restraints as satin fingertips trailed a path of fire down his taut, painfully aroused body.

“Iason!”

“What? Are you already at your limit? It has only been a couple hours.”

“P-please!”

“This would not be happening if you had not escaped from your security detail, to make a run for Ceres.” Iason continued his assault against Riki’s nipples. Pinching them harshly, he was rewarded with another tormented shout.

“With all that we have been through, beloved…To have you run from me while that animal is still out there.” Iason tsked in disapproval.

Riki cried out in tortured pleasure as his aching member was roughly grabbed, and its weeping tip stroked. Lewd moans emitted from his throat and he thrashed his head with abandonment.

“Was…wasn’t running from you,” he rasped.

“No, you were running to him,” Iason growled, tightening his grip.

Riki was suffocating. He couldn’t even hope to pass out because once it looked like he would, Iason activated the damn ring, shocking him back to alertness.

“I think you have another six hours left in you, don’t you think?” his master pondered pleasantly.

“I swear...It isn’t what you think. I wasn’t running to him,” Riki gasped. “Please, enough already!”

Iason took in the bronzed skin of his precious pet. The perfect quivering limbs, slim waist and hard muscular abs.

The panic he had felt when he’d received the call that his guards had lost his pet, had taken him back to Dana Bahn.

It was a feeling that he never wanted to experience again.

To think that Riki might have been taken away from him once more...The only good thing about the incident in Dana Bahn was discovering that his love, loved him back. It was something that he wouldn’t let Riki forget nor hide from him.

Slowly, Iason moved over Riki's restless body and snugly placed himself between his little lover’s trembling legs, grinding his hard member against him.

Riki panted and moaned as he felt Iason's cool flesh on his. Just having that heavy weight that promised paradise brought tears to his eyes, and they fell, in salty streams down his smooth cheeks.

His lips trembled and his eyes rolled back in his head as soft lips licked and nibbled down his neck, causing indescribable pleasure. Large hands reached down to grab his ass, spreading his cheeks to caress his already lubricated hole.

“I think this should do for now. If I don’t hurry I’ll be late for my dinner with Raoul. He has invited me to a show afterwards.”

Riki's eyes snapped open at Iason’s words, and was greeted with a pair of icy blue eyes, coldly staring back at him.

His mind raced.

He couldn't go on like this for another minute let alone six hours. Making deals or trying to outmanoeuvre the Blondie was useless, but there was one thing he knew that could make Iason give in to his desires. Something he’d learned the first week he had awoken in Iason's arms, back in their penthouse suite at the very top of Eos Tower, healthy and well, when by all rights he should have been dead.

It was something that would give him what he needed.

When Iason moved to leave, Riki quickly lifted his legs and locked his ankles around the Blonde's waist. Capturing his lips, Riki plunged his tongue into Iason's mouth, stroking the Elite’s tongue with his own.

Moaning, he rubbing his body against Iason’s satin skin, and whispered, “I need you," after softly sucking on Iason's lower lip. “Can’t you feel how much I want you? How much I need you in me?”

Feeling Iason shudder, Riki tightened his legs and trailed kisses up Iason's cheek, tracing the edges of one ear with his tongue. “Only you. I want only you—“

Riki was abruptly cut off as he cried out in pain when he was brutally entered. Soon enough, the cries turned into shouts of pleasure and victory as the pet ring was loosened, and sweet release followed.

Iason released the auto locks on the restraints confining his lover, and with one hand holding Riki's ass, Iason pulled him closer to meet his wild thrusts as his other hand forced Riki's arms around his neck.

“Hold onto me.”

Iason knew that Riki thought he had tricked him, but truth be told, this was what he had been waiting for.

From the moment he woke and to discover he survived the explosion, and Jupiter had saved the life of Riki as well, had brought unshed tears to his eyes all those weeks ago. The near crippling anxiety that took hold of him when all Jupiter would tell him was that Riki was alive, but nothing else, had nearly destroyed him.

Not even when Riki had been returned to him alive and well, had removed his worries.

Riki’s punishment was needed to remind him what would await him should he disobey. Even if Iason knew Riki had not been running from him.

At least Riki better not have been.

He had been running to Ceres to see if he could find information on the worthless, soon to be dead, mongrel, Guy.

However, the risk was too great.

He could not let Riki go anywhere outside unless he was with him, and even then, only to places that were completely secure. Until the fear of Riki being taken from him disappeared, he wouldn’t let him out of his sight. And if he truly had been trying to leave him...Well, Iason would just need to re-teach his pet the fruitlessness of such ideas.

Riki was his and Iason was never letting him go.

Ever.

“More!” Riki gasped, reaching to clasp Iason's ass tightly as he lifted his hips to meet each thrust.

“Harder!”

Riki was floating. He already came three times, but it still wasn’t enough. It was more than just the drugs making him want more. He had felt it the first time they had sex after waking up after Dana Bahn. The feeling that he needed more when Iason fucked him, like, his appetite had increased a hundred times more than what it used to be.

“Fuck, Iason! Stop holding back!” Riki demanded breathlessly.

Withdrawing from the clenching hold of his ass, Iason flipped him onto his stomach, roughly holding his upper body down by the scruff of his neck. Riki’s hips were lifted high in the air, and Iason rammed himself back into his softened hole.

Riki clenched his hands in the sheets underneath him as he roared in delight at the added pleasure the new position gave him.

Voicing his delight and encouragement, Riki gave himself over to the mind blowing ecstasy, completely surrendering to the dominating Blondie. With every climax he could feel something awakening within him—something unknown and out of his reach.

After hours of none stop sex, Riki hardly had the energy to meet Iason's thrusts into him. Voice broken, throat in flames from panting and yelling, Riki gave a painful shout as he came one last time, grateful to hear Iason's soft gasp as he came inside of him, feeling him shudder above him before passing out from exhaustion.

Gathering Riki in his arms, Iason pulled the covers over both of them. “Hopefully, Raoul will not be too vexed with me,” Iason spoke quietly in amusement. It did make him wonder how long his friend had waited in his living room before departing. It was obvious what he and Riki had been doing.

Riki was after all a very vocal lover.

Iason brushed back soft, midnight colored locks from Riki’s forehead, marvelling at the wonder that was his lover. Leaning over him, Iason kissed him gently on the lips before pulling him more tightly against him. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning back in his cushioned desk chair, Katze sighed and rubbed his tired, aching eyes.

 

He’d been staring at his computer monitors for thirteen hours straight. Although Iason had only been out of commission for nearly a month—time spent in the healing chambers and physical therapy—those weeks without him had caused all sorts of problems.

 

Problems he was still trying to get on top of.

 

His lacks in completing his tasks were all thanks to Sir Raoul Am, whom kept breathing down his neck. The Blondie-- having been in charge during the time Iason was temporarily indisposed of--continued to demand that Katze report daily on his scheduled duties for every hour of the day.

 

A requirement Iason had never demanded from him even after his banishment from Eos, and dismissal as his once personal Furniture.

 

One would think that with the Syndicate leader back at the helm, the Sir Raoul would have let up on the pressure on him, and leave Katze to do as he pleased. However, if anything, the damn Elite was getting even more demanding.

 

Katze was used to the dominating and arrogant personalities of the Tanagura Elites, traits that were doubled in the Blondies; the elite amongst the elite. They were the beings that ruled Amoi and all the protected planets under its control.

 

Out of all the Blondies, seven of them made up the prime pillars of Amoi and Iason Mink was their supreme leader, the man that held their society together.

 

He believed without Iason the six remaining pillars would still be able to hold up the foundation of the Amoi civilization, at least for a while. Iason was their main support, and if magestic Blondie were to disappear for good. Without their main support, it would only be a matter of time before it all came crashing down.

 

Katze compared Amoi and its people to a computer. Everyone had their own their own specific role to make sure the machine functioned properly. However, without a power source the computer would remain shut down.

 

Iason Mink was their power source.

 

Katze considered the great Blondie to be more than just figurehead. Iason Mink was a necessity needed for Amoi's continued survival. This was probably why Jupiter had nearly fried the city of Tanagura, the capital of Amoi, when she had felt the life force of her favorite child start to flicker out of existence.

 

The mystery remained as to why Jupiter had saved Riki as well. A simple mongrel pet.

 

Perhaps she knew the mongrel was Iason's power source, and that the Blondie would cease to function without him?

 

Iason’s affection for Riki made him notably different than the other Elites. Never before would one of _them_ have allowed himself to need another, least of all a pet, but then again, Iason was more than just a Blondie.

 

Katze had been with the Syndicate leader since he was eleven years old. First as his Furniture, a position he'd kept for five years before Iason caught him hacking into the Syndicate systems, then later as his Black Market Overseer. Any other Blondie would have sent the sixteen year old Furniture to his death, but not Iason.

 

During the thirteen years Katze had spent with his master, he had come to realize how different he was from the other Blondies. Iason’s past and previous actions proved how original he was compared to those of ‘equal’ ranking.

 

Iason was radical and revolutionary where his brothers would have been traditional and predictable. Katze could think of more things than Iason having made his Furniture into his Black Market Overseer and his pet into his lover. That act alone made Iason special.

 

Thirteen years was a long time to get to know someone, and during that time Katze had developed his own theories on why Iason was Jupiter's favored son.

 

Katze chuckled softly.

 

It wasn't unlike him to ponder the greater mysteries of the world or reflect on the past. He had questioned the reason, but decided he really didn't care what lay beyond Jupiter's decision. She had brought Iason and Riki back to them. Nothing else mattered.

 

Pulling himself from his reverie, Katze focused his attention back to the matter at hand. He needed to find a way to get the very demanding, Sir Raoul, off his back. The overbearing Blondie had ordered all of Katze's activities be logged in his daily reports, if not then Sir Raoul took it upon himslef to reprimand him.

 

Even the amount of time spent in the shower needed to be written down. If there were any black spots in the time lines, sure enough, his would get a call from the towering Blondie.

 

How did one go about politely requesting a Blondie to fuck off, anyway?

 

At first, when Sir Am had stepped up to take over while Iason was mending, the demand to give an account of every little move he made hadn't bothered Katze. Despite the fact he had initially been okay with it, the complete lack of privacy had gotten old quick, and Katze had started to rebel against his orders by scheduling in places he didn't go to, neglecting to log the places he did attend. Generally faked the timelines to give himself some freedom.

 

Katze wasn't sure why he chose to rebel. He knew it was dangerous. The thought of doing to Iason what he was doing to Sir Raoul, sent shivers of fear down his spine. Only a fool would deliberately disobey the supreme leader. Had it been Iason, Katze would have recorded every detail without hesitation. Yet, it wasn't Iason. It was Sir Raoul Am, and Katze couldn't deny that something inside of him was aching to be let free.

 

There was a restlessness within him. An ache for change.

 

Perhaps it was simply Riki rubbing off on him. He had spent a lot of time with the rebellious mongrel, after all. The black-haired young man wasn't exactly known for his docile attitude.

 

Katze suspected the coming of his twenty-fifth birthday was the likely cause behind his unease.

 

Twenty-five was no small achievement in their world, and everyone else already suspected him to be much older. Katze didn't mind. He didn't look particularly old, but the scar on his cheek and the years he'd spent in the Black Market and the place of power he held gave the illusion of an older man.

 

Katze jerked out of his thoughts when the door to his office was kicked in. Quickly, he leapt to his feet and moved his body into a defensive stance. Only when he realized who had dared to barge into his office, did he relax his posture.

 

High level Tanagura humanoids.

 

To look at them, most people there wouldn't be anything special about them. Unlike their elite brethren in Eos, they weren't tall or beautiful; but average. Plain in looks and in height. They could move around freely with their nondescript appearance as there was little to notice them by. Only because of what he did and who he was, did Katze immediately know who they were.

 

The hounds of Amoi, or, by their more respectable title, the personal servants of Jupiter.

 

Katze knew just enough about them to know that a visit from these particularly humanoids were the last thing he wanted. If he made any threatening movements and before he could blink they would be holding his arms from across the room, detached from his body.

 

"Overseer of the Black Market. Step away from the communicator on your desk and back up against the wall," a voice ordered him tonelessly.

 

Katze didn't hesitate or argue.

 

Holding his hands, palms up, away from his body, he slowly did as he was told. Trembling in fear, he watched as four more servants entered his office followed by one last arrival. _Shit,_ he thought miserably as he stared, wide eyed, at the being in front of him, trying hard to mask his fear.

 

"Katze, ex-Furniture and Overseer of the Amoi Black Market. I am here because of your involvement in the latest assassination attempt of Iason Mink. Prepare yourself, for you have been judged."

 

At that moment Katze knew he was dead. No one, not even Iason or the overbearing Sir Am, could save him now.

 

**oOoOoOo**

 

Raoul absently straightened the cuffs of his sleeves as he waited in the lobby of Jupiter Tower. Iason, along with himself and the five other top Blondies of the Syndicate, had finally been summoned by Jupiter with regards to the recent incident at Dana Bahn.

 

Raoul was rather surprised that the A.I. had taken this long to summon them. Four weeks had already passed since Sir Mikhale Tain and himself, the only two Blondies to have been present when the emergence call from Katze came, had lead the rescue teams to the smoldering site.

 

It had taken just about ten days to completely heal the vast, ghastly damage done to Iason's body. As for Riki... Till this very day, he still had no clue as to where the mongrel  had been taken.

 

He remembered quite vividly the masked figures wearing Tanagura Syndicate uniforms informing him that the pet, Riki the Black, was to be released into their custody by order of Jupiter. The only information they had been at liberty to disclose, was that Riki was to be revived. No other details had been given.

 

Not even while teamed up with Katze, had they managed to locate the mongrel.

 

Katze...

 

That damned ex-Furniture had failed to report to him the day before. When Raoul had contacted those barely coherent employees of Katze, they had no clue as to where their boss was.

 

As soon as he got his hands on him, he'd make it very clear to the flamed haired ex-Furniture that he was never to take off without speaking to Raoul first. Iason had given him too much freedom. Someone like Katze needed to be kept in a firm grasp at all times.

 

A task Raoul was perfectly content to enforce.

 

Maybe it was time to discuss a possible ownership switch of Katze from Iason to Raoul. After all, Iason had his hands full with Riki.

 

Raoul had been understandably shocked when he had gone to pick up Iason the previous night. The sounds coming from the master bedroom had been a clear indicator as to the activities between master and pet. There had been rumors, of course, that Iason had engaged in sexual intercourse with the mongrel.

 

Iason had even admitted to loving his willful pet.

 

Regardless, rumors were still little more than eager talk and speculation. No one had known for sure the relationship between the two men.

 

Until now.

 

Riki was apparently very...expressive...not to mention vocal, as Raoul had discovered. He had been very clear on just how he wanted Iason to pleasure him.

 

 _I wonder what kind of noises Katze would make_ , Raoul wondered briefly, and found himself shocked at the unexpected thought, though it didn't stop him from thinking further down that line.

 

Katze had always been a lovely man in his eyes, even with that hideous scar. Tall and slender, with hair just like a Ruby's, his golden eyes would flash with knowledge and barely concealed defiance.

 

Raoul found him to be absolutely charming.

 

Katze would have been an excellent pet, had he not been modified.

 

Raoul froze as a thought occurred to him. Although Katze was modified, he could still be sexually active. Castrates had been recorded to be able to feel phantom climaxes despite the lack of proper functioning parts, and could still be penetrated. Katze could very well be with a lover right now, while Raoul was stuck at Jupiter Tower, bound by his duties, unable to stop him.

 

He imagined Katze moaning, on his hands and knees as another kneeled behind him, pleasuring him. Allowing someone to touch his body...someone that wasn't Raoul. The very idea of it filled him with hot, burning rage.

 

"Raoul?" a regal voice interrupted his disturbed thoughts.

 

Raoul blinked in surprise as he looked up to see Iason standing before him. He'd noticed his good friend approach him.

 

"Are you all right, my friend?" the tall Blondie inquired.

 

"Forgive me, Iason. I was submerged in my thoughts for a moment. You caught me unaware," Raoul explained, still seething from the images in his mind. Images he filed away safely to one corner of his mind. He would review them later, along with the unexplained rage the images had caused.

 

"Thinking about body parts again, my friend?" Iason spoke amused, the barest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

 

"Yes, actually," Raoul responded, aware that Iason was referring to his profession rather than the more...sexual aspects of the human body.

 

"Mm...it never fails to amuse me how you get so involved with your job,” Iason mused; some unknown emotion Raoul couldn't quite place, glinted in Iason’s icy blue eyes.

 

"I am a scientist and a Biochemist, after all. One would assume that is what I think about," Raoul reminded him.

 

"You have experience in other areas as well. Do you ever get bored?" his friend asked.

 

Raoul smiled. "Unlike someone else I know, not ever," he replied, looking at the other Blondie pointedly. "I find that I am much more proficient when concentrating all my intellect in one area. I am, however, quite capable of undertaking projects in my other fields should I choose to do so. I simply find that I don't wish to."

 

Iason nodded in understanding. "You do have a demanding job," he concurred. "It must be stressful in its delicacy. To my knowledge you no longer have any pets to enjoy either. It would surely relieve your mind from such a tiresome occupation."

 

Raoul hid a pleased smile as he found the opening he had hoped for.

 

"Yes, about that...I was wondering if we could come to an agreement on someone you claim ownership on," he started carefully. "I understand you might not agree to a complete switch, but maybe we could share. A sort of joint custody, if you like."

 

While Iason's facial expression remained the same, Raoul could sense the change befall the other man. His body language stiffened, and an air of pure unforgiving cold surrounded him as glacier-like eyes bore into Raoul's own green ones.

 

Raoul almost felt like testing the room temperature. He was certain it hadn't been this cold a second ago.

 

"Exactly who might this someone be?" Iason inquired dangerously.

 

Raoul was quick to realize his mistake.

 

"I want Katze."

 

He hadn't meant to be quite so blunt, but considering whom Iason thought he was talking about, he rather saw fit to rectify the situation immediately. They might be the closest of friends, but Raoul held no illusions as to what Iason would do to him should he ever pose as a threat against his ownership over Riki. The unspoken promise of physical harm was very real if Iason believed he wanted to take his pet from him.

 

Iason's performance as their leader had not in any way diminished after Dana Bahn, and he seemed to have only gotten more powerful and proficient. He had changed after the incident.

 

It could be due to their close friendship, but Raoul was seemingly the only one to have noticed the change. If anyone else had sensed the difference in their leader, they were keeping it to themselves.

 

Where Iason would have once evaded all questions and kept everyone in the dark as to the true nature of his relationship with Riki, he no longer did so.

 

There were few who dared to question Iason directly, but those who did were given the truth.

 

Riki was his, body and soul.

 

The earful Raoul had the misfortune to heat was confirmation enough.

 

To Eos; while in the past there had been faint love marks covering Riki's body in a show of Iason's ownership, he had never confirmed or denied that he was having sex with his pet.

 

Now, Iason thought nothing of marking Riki in places where everyone could see. It didn't matter who knew as there would be no hesitation in eliminating those suicidal enough to challenge the Blondie's claim on his mongrel.

 

"Katze?" Iason questioned as his body relaxed into a more comfortable stance.

 

The movement was so minuscule Raoul barely caught it. He gave a mental sigh of relief when he heard the amusement in Iason's voice.

 

"Yes, Katze," he confirmed. "I have become somewhat...intrigued. I find the workings of his mind to be fascinating.”

 

"Mm...Yes, I had noticed your continued involvement in the Black Market. It was understandable when I was...indisposed, so to speak. Yet, when you did not step down I wondered if perhaps you were trying to establish more control in a part of my territory," Iason commented.

 

Raoul's eyes widened.

 

"Iason, no. I would never do such a thing. Not to you, of all people," he vehemently denied.

 

"Do not worry, my friend. I have noticed that your interest seem only to revolve around my Overseer and his...assets... rather than the actual profits of the Market." the Syndicate leader chuckled softly.

 

Raoul wasn't sure why, but Iason's amusement made him uncomfortable. A fact that irritated him greatly. "I fail to see the amusement in this."

 

Iason's low chuckle grew to a small laugh. "So I see."

 

"Iason..." Raoul began.

 

"I believe this discussion can be held off until a later date, my friend," the man cut him off. "This is not a place where we should speak of such things. Where fashion calls for a late arrival, Jupiter cares more for punctuality."

 

Raoul followed Iason to the elevators that would take them to the private conference room reserved for seven of the most powerful Elites amongst the thirteen Blondies. Above the conference room, at the peek of Jupiter Tower, was the one place where only the Blondie, Iason Mink, was allowed to enter; their Mother's Sanctuary.

 

They were almost at their stop when Raoul was compelled to ask, "So...?"

 

Iason chuckled again. "So?"

 

Raoul suppressed a sigh. The one thing he hated more than anything was when Iason played his little games with him. "I understand that now is not the time or place to bring this up, but I would at the very least appreciate a straight answer on whether an understanding can be reached or not."

 

"Mm...You are correct," Iason murmured. "Now is neither the time, nor the place, but an agreement seems possible. I have been thinking of this for some time now, and I believe I have come up with an agreeable solution."

 

Raoul sneaked a glance at his friend, startled. "Exactly when did you think of this?"

 

"Three weeks ago," Iason answered with a sly smile.

 

Three weeks ago...

 

That meant Iason had noticed Raoul's improper fascination with his ex- Furniture from the very beginning. Although how Iason would notice when he’d been recuperating from his injuries, and been unconscious a great deal of those three weeks were a mystery, but not all together unsurprising.

 

Raoul scowled at him. "Have I ever told you how incredibly annoying I find your ability to seemingly know everything?"

 

Iason nodded his head gracefully. Elegant as always. "You may have mentioned it once or twice."

 

"Yes, well. One more time cannot hurt," Raoul said irritably, narrowing his forest green eyes.

 

"Indeed," Iason allowed. "If it comforts you, I am sure you are not the only one to think so."

 

"Yes, of that I am sure," Raoul answered sourly as the elevator doors opened.

 

None descriptive humanoids were waiting for them, escorting them to the closed double doors, guarding the entrance to the conference room.

 

Raoul had always found the carvings on the doors to be almost, hypnotic, in its savage, frightening beauty. The enormous double doors, twice the size of the normal standard, were a creamy white in color, shiny, with a glossy finish.

 

The carvings depicted winged beasts, frozen in mid hunt with snarling fangs and ferocious expressions. Their claws were extended and ready to swipe on their prey, cowering beneath them. Besides the winged beasts, there were other beings as well. Humans, males and females, sporting the same ferociousness, smiling enticingly as they lead what appeared to be their enemies, to spike filled pits and other such means of certain death.

 

"Did you ever wonder why Jupiter would have such a thing?" Raoul questioned Iason quietly.

 

Iason followed Raoul's gaze to the carved images, but refrained from answering as another voice cut in.

 

"To intimidate those who enter, I would think."

 

Raoul turned and sighed when he caught sight of the approaching man. "Hello Aisha," he greeted politely.

 

"Good evening Raoul. It is nice to see you in something other than your lab coat," the newcomer grinned mischievously. He turned towards Iason and gave a slight bow. "Sir Iason."

 

"Aisha," Iason returned, coolly.

 

"Perhaps it is a means to intimidate," another newcomer agreed. "This carving is roughly six hundred years old. It portrays the civilization that once inhabited this world. It was a time before even our creator was born. One can only assume that the person, or people who carved this masterpiece, was one of the savages portrayed in the image."

 

Raoul smiled at the new voice. "It is good to see you Mikhale," he spoke warmly. After the Blondie had helped him locate Iason on that horrendous day, he found that he quite liked the Elite.

 

"What has made you reached this conclusion?" Iason asked indifferently, his blue eyes moving from Aisha to Mikhale.

 

The Blondie met his gaze briefly before turning back to the double doors. "Just by looking at the carving you can see that the outsiders were killed, some quickly and some painfully. One can only assume by the raw emotion that the artist was one of their own."

 

"Just how would you know how old it is?" Aisha questioned Mikhale, picking an imaginary piece of lint of his shoulder as Raoul suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the other's antics.

 

No one would have caused much of an uproar if Aisha had been the rumored elite having sex with his pet. Aisha Rosen was the only Elite he knew that loved trouble. Some of the stunts the Blondie had pulled over the years had left them all shaking their heads in amazement.

 

It was a mystery as to how the melodramatic Blondie hadn't managed to kill himself yet. Ironic, considering the fact he was the head of the Health and Safety Department in Eos.

 

"I submitted a request to Jupiter, asking if I could take a sample," Mikhale revealed.

 

Raoul stared at the Blondie in disbelief, noticing Aisha doing the same. Iason seemed unaffected as he regarded the carving again.

 

"That was a bold move," Raoul commented.

 

"Bold?" Aisha cut in incredulously. "I'm amazed Jupiter didn't zap you where you stood when you asked her."

 

"Why would she?" Mikhale narrowed his eyes at the impish Blondie.

 

"You said it yourself. That thing is more than half a millennium old. To blemish something priceless just to put it under some microscope." Aisha shook his head in disbelief.

 

"Jupiter noticed my interest the last time I was here, where upon I was given permission to take a few shavings of the piece," Mikhale said.

 

"Why would you want to research it, anyway?"

 

Mikhale looked at Aisha. "I was curious," he answered simply.

 

Aisha laughed. "You chanced probable dismemberment over mere curiosity? I've seen service androids touch those doors in a seemingly inappropriate manner only to be carted off, never to be seen again."

 

"She never gave me the impression that I was over stepping my boundaries," Mikhale said.

 

"Well, I say you're very lucky," Aisha replied. "On to a different subject; how is that pet of yours? I was disappointed when you canceled the performance with my high bred. I've heard great things about your pet so I was looking forward to tonight."

 

Mikhale stiffened immediately at the mention of his pet. "Lilly needed to be disciplined. All performances with him have been put off till a later date."

 

"Is that so? I've heard outstanding reviews from the Elites fortunate enough to experience your pet's performance. I've been told that he is the poster child for good behavior. The very picture of the perfect pet," Aisha remarked.

 

"Lilly is very well behaved, but like all pets has rules he needs to follow. Rules that I still need to enforce," Mikhale said frostily.

 

Raoul watched the exchange with some interest, and turned to the strangely silent Iason, noticing a peculiar gleam in his eyes. Iason stared as if he had Sir Mikhale under a microscope, looking beyond his outwards appearance to something interesting.

 

Raoul turned back to Mikhale, taking in the high ranking Blondie. Sir Mikhale Tain, six-foot-six inches tall, with long, straight blond hair, only a shade darker then Iason's. He was beautiful like they all were, blessed with extraordinary lovely aqua colored eyes. He picture of a perfect Blondie. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and Raoul found himself wondering what could have caught his friend's attention.

 

"Iason?"

 

Iason ignored Raoul as he continued to watch Aisha badgering Mikhale about his pet, wanting to set up another performance.

 

Raoul could almost hear Iason say, “Interesting. Very interesting, indeed” from the way he studied Mikhale.

 

"Your Excellency, Iason Mink?"

 

All four Blondies turned at the monotone voice of the small, pale humanoid dressed in a white body suit.

 

"Please enter, Your Excellency. While it is not yet time for Jupiter to welcome you and there are still three more arriving, please come in and enjoy yourself while you wait. It would be disrespectful to allow one such as you remain standing out here," the servant said bowing low at the waist.

 

"Yes, one wouldn't want to stand and wait out here with the rest of us," Aisha said humorously, winking at Raoul.

 

The pale servant looked at Aisha for a moment. "I have been informed that you may wait inside as well." Turning, the humanoid motioned for two other, identical servants, to open the heavy doors. Raoul shook his head in slight amazement. They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Royalty first," Aisha jested, his cornflower-blue colored eyes glinting with mirth, bowing to Iason as the man passed him.

 

"That wicked attitude of yours, Aisha, will get you into trouble one of these days," Raoul muttered, following behind Iason.

 

"Ahh, but what is life without a little trouble?" Aisha chuckled.

 

"Less stressful is what it is," Mikhale concluded softly.

 

Iason turned his head slightly, regarding Mikhale as he looked at him with a small secretive smile.

 

Raoul took one last look on the carvings as the door was opened. Maybe he would ask Mikhale if he knew any other history on the thing. The story looked to be more than a civilization of savages killing their enemies. It looked like a fight for survival. While still fierce, one could see that many of them were also on the run, fleeing the monsters they were fighting.

 

It made him wonder.

 

If the carving was the last remaining item from the people that use to inhabit the planet, then how did they die? Had all of them perished, or had someone survived? If so, where had they gone?

 

More importantly...what had happened to the monsters they had been at war with?

 

TBC...

 


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning back in his seat, Iason surveyed the six faces down in font of him with an almost bored expression.

Raoul Am. Mikhale Tain. Aisha Rosen. Orphe Zavi. Gideon Lagat, and last was Marcus Jayd. The seven of them were the most powerful Blondes on Amoi. While each Blondie gave their monthly progress reports of their departments to the shimmering translucent form floating above them, Iason filed every word, facial expression, and tone, away in his formidable mind.

However, the Blondie, Sir Mikhale Tain, was who Iason's eyes kept coming back to. He had found it very curious when Aisha talked about the Blondie's pet, and how Mikhale called him by name, not " _my pet",_ which was the normal way Elites refereed their brainless love dolls. Of course, his musing could mean nothing and he could be wrong... But, he never was. Iason smiled.

_It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him. He might prove to show me something very interesting_ , Iason thought.

"Now, onto the subject long delayed," his mother said.

Dutifully, Iason lifted his eyes respectfully to his creator, Jupiter.

"I have stayed silent these past five months, Iason, on the near successful assassination on your life. Not because this matter was not worth my attention, but because it required all of it."

Iason smiled as Jupiter floated down towards him, and reached out with her glowing hands to caress both of his cheeks, tucking a string of silk-like blond hair behind his ear.

Jupiter continued to speak softly, "Data needed to be collected. Scenarios of potential possibilities, and the pros and cons of those involved, needed to be reviewed and replayed to determine if punishment is required."

"What was your conclusion, Jupiter?" Raoul asked.

Cold mercury eyes pinned Iason in his seat. "The mongrel is to be brought forward to me, Iason, and with hast. You will not brag your feet on this, my son. He will be given to me whereupon he will be executed before my eyes, and you will not be allowed to witness his death."

Iason froze under the hands of his mother—hands that still lovingly caressed his now cold expressionless face. His Blondie brothers were silent, none daring to meet his eyes.

"Jupiter—"

"No, Iason," Jupiter coldly replied. "My word is final. The mongrel dies. Nothing you say will sway me from this path."

Iason clenched his jaw, but other than that showed no reaction. There was nothing he could do. He was helpless, a feeling he did not appreciate at all.

A noise that sounded like a sigh escaped the AI's nonexistent lungs, a strange and _human-like_ trait. "I know you are angered by my decision, Iason, but this is what I have decided."

The silence in the room was deafening. All eyes watched the AI as she lovingly caressed and hovered around her most favored child.

"Now, my son," Jupiter cooed, "onto a more important issue. How is Riki?"

Iason blinked in surprise. "He is well."

"Is he now?" Jupiter asked harshly, releasing Iason and floating to the middle of the room. "You have failed to schedule a check-up with the physician, Iason, which would have kept me informed of his health. Riki has gone through a physically traumatizing experience. He is not an Elite with enhanced abilities like you. As a human he is softer and weaker, and as such, needs constant care. Especially after the damage he had sustained recently."

Everyone looked at Jupiter in confusion, however, Iason understood at once. All the anger drained from Iason's body and he bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me Jupiter. I will contact Riki's doctor and have him looked upon today, and once I locate the mongrel responsible for his injuries, I will turn him over to you as well."

"See that you do. Riki Mink is to be kept in the up most health," Jupiter ordered.

Iason smiled. "Of course, Jupiter."

"Mischievous child," Jupiter said affectionately.

"Riki Mink? May I ask why Iason's pet is now referred to as such?" Orphe Zavi asked, a question, no doubt, on all the Blondies minds.

"Why?" Jupiter said. Her golden light faded until her translucent form glowed a cold silver. "Because I said so, and as of today Riki will no longer fall under the laws governed for pets. He will be a permanent resident of Eos. Iason will have full control over him, and Riki will also not have the same restrictions as other pets. This new freedom does not give Riki leave to behave in an overly improper way Iason, is that understood? While I understand our feral child has more needs than an academy bred pet, due to his nature, there is only so much liberties you are allowed to give him."

"Yes, Jupiter," Iason said with a gentle smile.

Jupiter stared at him for a full second before she returned his smile. Her golden light returned signaling her happiness. "This meeting is now over. Iason, Raoul, you will remain. There is an issue concerning the both of you I wish to speak about."

Iason saw his friend, Raoul, was still in a state of half shock from Jupiter's decree. He could also see some of the other Blondies disbelief and anger, the blatant marked favoritism Jupiter showered upon him had been surprising. However, he couldn't help but wonder if others would be granted the same luxury if they ever had a pet they wanted to keep. If others would go to such lengths, like he had, to make sure a pet would stay next to them, would they get to keep them too?

Nodding back to each Blondie who pasted him, Iason ignored the more pointed looks shot his way from Orphe and Marcus. The main two Blondies that seem the most offended. Not that their angered mattered to him, and if they thought Raoul would speak negatively to him about Riki, they were mistaken. Orphe would get over his displeasure that Riki was above his rules he marshaled in Eos and Marcus... Well, the Blondie disapproved of anything he considered 'improper'.

Jupiter waited a few moments after the other Blondies left, and the doors closed silently behind them before she spoke, "I have taken into custody the Overseer of the Black Market."

Raoul's heart dropped with dread.

"May I ask why?" Iason asked calmly.

"For his part in assisting that mongrel kill you and Riki, my son."

"Kill? We are not dead Jupiter," said Iason.

"Both your hearts stopped," Jupiter stated. "Riki's more than once. When ones heart stops, it means you are dead. That mongrel succeeded in killing you, even if it were only for a few moments."

Raoul thought quickly. "Katze had no part in the mongrel's attack on Iason or Riki. To say he was involved is false."

"Not necessarily," Iason said.

Raoul looked at Iason, aghast. "Iason... You more than anyone should know Katze would never betray you in any way. His loyalty is unquestionable."

Iason nodded in agreement. "I know."

"If you know, then how can you agree?" Raoul asked, confused.

"Because Katze _was_ involved," Iason said, his tone as calm as ever. "Katze took Guy away and helped him escape authorities."

"Upon _Riki's request_ ," Raoul stressed. " _Riki_ asked Katze to take the mongrel to safety, and thinking he was granting Riki his last wish was the only reason why he did it. You said so yourself, Iason. So why is Katze being punished for it?" Raoul searched for some sign from Iason, something that showed him Iason would save Katze, but all he saw was cold interference.

"Enough, Raoul," Jupiter said. "He has already been found guilty for his crime and taken."

Raoul looked to his friend. "Iason—"

"Quiet, Raoul." Iason rested his chin on his interlaced fingers. "I am in agreement that Katze was involved. _However,_ " Iason said, raising his voice slightly when he saw his friend about to interrupt him. "Katze is not disposable to me. He is needed where he is."

Iason looked at his creator as he spoke. "In the eight years I have kept Katze in the Black Market, our profits have tripled as has the security needed to keep certain outsiders out of our business. In regards to Guy, Katze has sent out 'feelers' to find where the mongrel might be hiding."

"Yes... This data has been reviewed, which is one of the reasons why he was not immediately put to death," Jupiter said. "However, the amount of freedom you have allowed him will not continue. I have come up with a solution to this problem." Jupiter floated to Iason and caressed his cheek, then went to Raoul, shocking him when she awarded him the same affection.

"Iason, you will have total control over Katze when his services are needed as your Overseer. However, Raoul will be his owner. He will be placed in your apartment whereupon you will take care of all of his needs. He will be your… _pet,_ and like Riki he will not fall under normal pet laws."

Raoul blinked in amazement, and not just because the AI was still caressing his face, but because the one thing he had just admitted to wanting not long ago, was being handed to him.

"Once he is released to you," Jupiter said, "you will tag him with a pet ring. He should be in your custody at the end of fifteen hours."

"Fifteen hours, Jupiter? Where is Katze at this moment?" Iason respectfully asked.

Smiling, Jupiter floated back to the middle of the room. "He was malnourished, scared and a castrate. Such disfigurements are unacceptable in an Elite's pet, and so he has been taken to be repaired. While he's been healing I have personally been keeping eye on the Black Market. I must applaud you Iason, your decision to put your rebellious Furniture in that position was a brilliant move."

Iason smiled at Raoul, lifting a pale brow at his friend's almost shell shocked expression.

"Go now to your duties, my children, and Iason, I have taken it upon myself to contact and schedule that check-up. Riki is to be given a full body review with the physician, and he is to be taken to them now."

Standing Iason bowed. "It will be done at once Jupiter." Both he and Raoul continued to bow until the AI disappeared in a sparkling display of golden light.

Iason chuckled as he turned to Raoul. "Well, my friend, I guess we won't need to discuss the possibility of turning ownership of Katze over to you."

Raoul smiled. "Are you angered by Jupiter's decision, Iason?"

"Far from it," Iason replied. "Jupiter has simplified what I myself was going to do from the very beginning. She's made it possible for you to be seen publicly with Katze without fear of being scorned by the others, something not even I would have been able to do for you." Turning, Iason walked to the conference doors opened by the small plain androids.

Iason and Raoul were silent as they walked side by side, heading to the elevators. Raoul's thoughts were on the pet tags he planned to get Katze. However, his plans were put to a halt when Iason stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Raoul looked at Iason slightly irritated; he wanted to get to the jeweler to get them started on the pet tags he just thought of.

Iason smiled slightly at Raoul's annoyed look. Motioning with his head to the two Blondies just around the corner, Iason put his finger to his lips to silence the question forming on Raoul's lips.

"Please, Mikhale, don't tell me you don't agree with me in thinking Sir Iason almost being terminated by a _mongrel_ is not a sign of weakness."

"No I don't, Marcus."

"Would you care to share your thoughts on why?"

"The only weakness I see is from his security detail. They should have taken into account the potential dangers mongrels represent than just signing them off."

"They're _mongrels!_ What danger could they be towards us? Besides getting their filth on us, they are nothing but wild animals."

"And being wild animals they are dangerous. Uncontrollable, unpredictable, and that behavior is approved, applauded, and encouraged from where they come from. If they had been born anywhere else, they would have been targeted and watched as a threat. However, because they are Slum Rats they are tossed aside as a mere nuisance."

"Really... So I guess you're not angered at all that Iason is allowed to permanently keep his mongrel pet?"

"No, I'm not."

"How can you say that? To have a mongrel as a pet is disgusting and unbecoming to someone of his high rank. He is our leader; he shouldn't have that _thing_ next to him."

"And here again I must disagree."

"Of course you do, Mikhale."

"I believe Iason has made a wise choose in selecting Riki. Everyone may whisper about how much of a low bred alley rat he is, but they all know, just as you do, he isn't. Born from a natural womb Riki is perfectly imperfect. His skin, eyes, and hair, are exotic as is the dark tones of his body. The way he acts, past and present, caused a whirlwind of chaos Eos has never been experienced before, and whether you or any of our other Elite brethren admit to it or not, Riki has breathed life into our dull lives."

"That's preposterous."

"Is it, Marcus? Think of the first three years and the way everyone tracked his every move or, I should say, _still_ tracks his every move. We want to know what he was doing and who he was doing it with. Then think of the year Iason set him free, the lifelessness, the blandness of doing the same thing over and over again."

"He is still not worthy to be a pet to Iason Mink."

"Isn't he? Or is it because Iason Mink is the only one that has been able to tame a wild beast?"

"Are you sure your views aren't being tainted by your loyalty towards Iason?"

"I am sure. Anyway, what Iason does with his personal life is of no concern to me. He has never failed in any of his duties or tasks put in front of him, he excels in everything he does hence the reason why he is the leader of the Tanagura Syndicate."

"Well, I for one do not agree."

"It is not your place to agree or disagree, Marcus, only to accept. Jupiter's word is law, and she has made it clear Riki is worthy enough to stand besides Iason."

Iason stepped forward when he heard the elevator doors close, signaling Mikhale and Marcus's departure.

"Eavesdropping, Iason? I would think such behavior beneath you," Raoul drolly remarked.

"There are many things, and people, who are beneath me, Raoul. Gathering information in this manner is not. Besides, wouldn't you say they not being able to sense us a mark against them?"

"You're blaming them for your eavesdropping?" Raoul laughed softly as they continued their way to the elevators.

"They knew I was still here, so they should have been careful in what they spoke of." Iason motioned Raoul to press the button to bring the lift to them, while taking out his cell phone from his pocket and dialing. After hearing the greeting on the other line, Iason ordered, "Cal, take Riki down to the hospital. He has been scheduled for a full body check-up." Putting the cell away, and stepping into the elevator to take them down, Iason turned to Raoul. "In your opinion, what to you think of Sir Mikhale?"

Raoul didn't take long to reply, "A very good Blondie to have backing you. Who thinks for himself and does not believe in adopting another's way of being just to fit in, and not afraid to let others know he won't play their games. I like him."

"Mm... I've never taken the time to really get to know him, personally that is," Iason said. "Maybe I should change that. He seems to be very interesting."

Raoul eyes narrowed. "You're not going to do anything to him, are you Iason?"

Iason gave Raoul a look of wounded innocence. "How hurtful, Raoul. What could I do? Mikhale is a part of The Seven, and a powerful Elite Blondie."

Raoul stared doubtfully at Iason. "His rank wouldn't matter to you. I know you, Iason. If there is a way to harm another Elite, then you'll know how."

The corners curled of Iason's lips curled up a little, but not enough one could call a smile. "You give me too much credit, my friend."

_Or maybe I'm not giving you enough_ , Raoul thought as they continued their decent in silence.

**oOoOoOo**

"Riki is now a permanent resident of Eos. Even if one day Iason decides he no longer wants him, Riki will not be allowed to leave."

"Good."

"How was his check-up?"

"He is perfectly healthy."

"No sign of...?"

"No. Whatever it was that awoke within him when he attempted to escape the healing chambers has regressed. There are no signs of it within him."

"I see..."

"As of right now I am still conducting tests for the unknown DNA strands uncovered from that day."

"What of the new subject?"

"The new subject... His code is a spot on match. It might be because he is still going through the transition, as recorded in the tomes regarding their kind. However, I have not encountered resistance like I have with Riki. With the new subject it's a wait and see until he passes this faze."

"Good. I have another potential candidate I might have you look at. However, there is an obstacle in my way. I will get you samples, but retrieving them will take time and patients."

"I will be here whenever you need me."

"Be sure that you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Lying on the surface of a stone guard-wall, Riki dipped his hand in the cool waters of the outrageously large fountain smack-dab in the middle of Iason’s huge lavished balcony. Rolling his tense shoulders Riki sighed as he brought his cigarette to his lips, and inhaled deeply. He fucking hated going to see the doctor for an exam. Those drugs they inject him with always left him nauseous, twitchy, and left him with a splitting headache.  
  
Maybe it was time to complain to Iason about it. They were different now. They stopped fighting… Well, they stopped fighting the feelings they had for each other anyway. Before, he never would have dared to think of going to Iason and bitching about this kind of crap, but fuck this shit. He wasn't about to put up with these tests and drugs anymore. Regardless of how much of a bitch it might make him sound, his fucking Blondie was going to get an ear full once he got home tonight.  
  
Staring up at the sky, Riki continued to smoke as he watched clouds float by. He would have loved to bask in the sun all day, but per doctor’s orders, he’d been ‘advised’ that it would be "unwise" to do so considering the amount of fucking drugs they gave him. Lying out in the sun might cause harmful unknown reactions because he was a mongrel, and they had no clue about mongrel biology, which was all fucking bullshit. But if he did try to go against the ‘good doctor’s’ orders,  he was pretty damn sure Cal would be right there holding up a huge ass umbrella the size of a fucking aerocar over his mug. Yelling at the kid did nothing, and his sick ass couldn't keep from puking his guts out whenever he tried to run away from the Furniture.  
  
Thinking about the kid…  
  
"Cal! Go get me that drink!" Riki yelled, and then winced in pain as his bellow shot a sharp pain throughout his head. Normally he’d get it himself, much to the Furniture's horror, but Riki wasn't about to take the chance of getting up. Knowing the motion would send him dry heaving over the side of the fountain, since he had nothing left in his gut. Up-chucking stomach acid was not his kind of party.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to yell?"  
  
Riki turned his head to see Iason walking towards him. "Why are you home so early?" Rubbing his forehead Riki shouted again for Cal just to irritate the Blondie.  
  
Iason sighed. Riki always was in a snit when he came back from a checkup. Sitting beside him, crossing his long elegant legs, Iason's smile slowly faded as he noticed the pained expression on Riki's pale face. A fine sheet of perspiration covered Riki’s brow and the hard line of his jaw; his pursed lips were white as if he fought to keep his sickness contained. "What has happen to you?" Iason whispered.  
  
"What the hell do you thinks happen to me?” Riki growled. “This is how I always am after coming back from the hospital." Riki repeatedly swallowed to try to keep from puking, regretting yelling a second time for Cal, because now the pain and nausea were attacking him at full force.  
  
Concerned, Iason tilled his little lover’s face up, searching Riki’s tear-filled black eyes.  Angered, he lifted his head and shouted, " _Cal_!"  
  
"Fucking shit, Iason!" Riki groaned, grabbing his head and wrapping his arm around his stomach, Riki rolled to his side.  
  
"Yes, Master Iason?"  
  
Iason narrowed his ice blue eyes as the breathless Furniture—holding a half empty glass of some sort of blue chilled beverage in his hand—appeared. "Did you not take Riki in for his checkup today?"  
  
"Yes, Master Iason. We came back no more than a half hour ago," the Furniture replied.  
  
"He was not sick when I left him this morning, Cal,” Iason said coldly. “Would you care to explain how he came to be this way?"  
  
Riki felt bad for Cal. Even he trembled at Iason’s the deadly tone; the barely hidden threat of torture, and hint of death that no doubt shined in those icy-blue eyes. If he was able to, he would have spoken up for Cal, but all his miserable pathetic self could do was curl up in a ball because of the shitty aftereffects of the fucking drugs those doctors injected him with.  
  
"T-This i-is how Master Riki a-always is after coming back from seeing the physician." The Furniture's eyes darted back and forth from Riki to Iason.  
  
Frowning, Iason gently gathered Riki’s panting form into his arms and held Riki to his chest as he rose to his feet. "You have ten seconds to explain his condition.”  
  
"Enough, Iason," Riki panted. "I need Cal to give me my happy drink."  
  
"Oh! F-Forgive me, Master Riki, I spilled some of it rushing over." Cal stumbled in is hast to place the glass into Riki's out stretched hand.  
  
Before Iason could stop him, Riki downed the blue liquid in one gulp. "Ahh. That hit the spot." Riki grinned at Iason's pissed off expression. "What’s up, big guy? Why so surprised? This shit has been going on for years." Riki blinked his eyes rapidly. The drink was working just as fast as it always did, even though half of it looked like it was on Cal’s shirt. He'd have to remember to tell Cal that. No point in drinking a full cup of the sickeningly sweet cocktail if he didn't need to.  
  
Self-medicated, and loving it, Riki didn't notice Cal coming forward and taking the now empty glass from his hand.  
  
Iason shook Riki gently, whose eyes started to droop sleepily. "What did you take?"  
  
Riki groaned, reaching up with a heavy hand, he tangling his fingers in Iason's pale blond hair, tugging on the silken strands to bring Iason's head close to his. "It’s..."  
  
"It is what?"  
  
His brows furrowed, Riki pulled Iason down even closer until Iason’s ear was only inches above his mouth. Only Cal could see the gleam in Riki's eyes and the wicked smile on his lips, just before Riki stuck his tongue in Iason's ear and, at the same time, caressed the back on Iason's neck with a feathered touch. In the past five months Riki had learned a lot about what got his Blondie hot and hard, more than he had in the first three years. Snickering when he felt a shudder run down Iason's body, Riki gently took the Elite’s pale lode between his teeth, sucking on it until darkness fell upon him quickly, and he blacked out.  
  
Iason closed his eyes and silently counted to ten, willing his body to calm down from the sudden on slot of fire that coursed through his body. Holding Riki’s unconscious body tightly, Iason opened his eyes and looked at the worried young Furniture. "Stay right where you are," he ordered.  
  
"Y-Yes, Master," the Furniture stammered.  
  
Turning, ever mindful of the precious burden in his arms, Iason swiftly strode across the balcony and into the apartment, towards the master suite. Laying Riki down on the silk sheets of their king sized bed, Iason quickly striped Riki naked and covered him. Brushing untamed black locks from his forehead, Iason took a moment and just sat next to Riki, watching the mongrel sleep.  
  
Iason sat quietly for about half an hour just watching Riki. Every once in a while laying his hand over Riki's heart, listening and counting, making sure the strong beats were what they should be, as well as brushing his fingertips over hard dark nipples. Riki's sighs of contentment made Iason smiled. Damn mongrel knew what was going to happen to him after he drank that drink. Riki had purposely got him hard knowing he would be passing out, leaving Iason without the pleasure of Riki’s body to release the hunger he awoke within him. "Just wait until you wake," Iason whispered caressing Riki's hard pecks. With a last long lingering look, Iason stood and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Walking back out onto the balcony, Iason homed in on the trembling Furniture. "Come," Iason commanded, turning on his heel and striding back into the apartment and into the living room. Lowering his large frame into one of the many cushioned chairs, Iason motioned impatiently for Cal to stand in front of him. Crossing his long legs, Iason rested his chin on his interlaced fingers. He stared at his Furniture for a while before speaking. "Explain,” he said simply, coldly.  
  
"Forgive me, Master," Cal said lowering his head, and curving his shoulders inward in a submissive stance. "If I had known, I would have insisted Master Riki drink the medicine once we returned. But, normally Master Riki prefers to try and ride out the sickness and pain if he can, which is why I-I did not give it to him immediately."  
  
Iason narrowed his eyes in irritation. "How long has this been going on?"    
  
Cal didn't know if he was being lead into a trap of some kind or not, since it was only by his Master’s consent that that Riki’s physicians could treat Riki or administer and drugs to the pet mongrel.  "From the very start that Riki came back into your household, Master Iason,” Cal said gingerly, “Riki has had weekly, three hour, checkups to which they would sedate him—"  
  
Iason held his hand up. "Who authorized this?"  
  
Cal looked at Iason in fearful confusion. "Y-You did, Mater Iason."  
  
Iason's pale eye brows shot up. "I did you say? If _I_ had authorized these weekly physicals, would _I_ be asking you about them?"  
  
Cal swallowed loudly. "No, Master Iason."  
  
"What is it that you gave him?"  
  
Cal squirmed. "A sweet non-alcoholic drink, my lord, with a mild muscle relaxer mixed in."  
  
"Mild?" Iason drolly replied.  
  
"Y-Yes!” Cal hastily said “It was a mild pet relaxer, but because Master Riki is very sensitive to pet medications, his reaction is not like that of a normal pet. B-But I can assure you that i-it is perfectly safe. It’s not addictive, and there are no bad after effects. Master Riki should wake up feeling refreshed."  
  
"Mm.” Iason watched a bead of sweat form and roll down the Furniture’s forehead before speaking again. “Tell me, Cal, how were you informed to take him to these exams?"  
  
"All of your orders—I mean, I would be contacted by e-mail—” Cal quickly corrected himself when Iason narrowed his eyes at him—“that had your personal, private, address the day of the exam."  
  
"The physician, did he give you a reason why Riki needed to be given so many checkups?" Iason asked.  
  
Cal gulped. "I did ask once out of curiosity once, and I was told that because Master Riki was a mongrel, his immune system was weak and so he was prone to illness which was why they had to keep a constant eye on him."  
  
Iason gave a little "hmph" at that. Not once had Riki never been sick while under his care. If anything, it was the pedigree bred pets that could not walk about Eos without succumbing to some kind of ailment. Pets that never ventured out of their vacuum like environment needed constant care, and were prone to all kinds of sicknesses. The fact that Riki was a mongrel and had been out in the world and had been exposed to who knows what, meant his immune system was stronger than a pet’s.  
  
"Since Riki and I have returned from our...vacation,” Iason snickered at the excuse Jupiter had given for his absents, “have you received any other messages that he would need to be taken in?"  
  
Cal shook his head quickly. "No, Master Iason."  
  
No, there wouldn't be, Iason thought. Since his return, upon Jupiter's insistence, he had changed all his security codes, just in case one of his overly ambitious Elite brothers thought to hack into his private files, to gain useful information to raise their rank. His codes for the elevator to take him to his apartment, the lock to his apartment door, even his private identification codes for messaging.  
  
"Were you present for these exams?" Iason asked.  
  
"I would assist Master Riki in preparing for when the doctor came to see him, but other than that I was ordered to wait out in the lobby."  
  
"I see...You may go about your duties, and Cal,” Iason said quietly, “if you ever get these messages saying they are from me, in regards to anything to do with Riki, I want you to contact me immediately, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Master Iason." Cal moved to turn away, but stopped. "Master Iason, may I say something?"  
  
Iason nodded.  
  
"Master Riki has never done anything to warrant being sedated,” the Furniture nervously said. “They said it was a precaution because of his violent temper, but never once have I seen him shout at anyone there. Master Riki always cooperates with them, but they still drug him the moment he enters the exam room."  
  
"Thank you, Cal.  Before you leave, go into my office and bring me my laptop," Iason said before waving the Furniture away. Once he was alone Iason leaned back into his chair. It irked him that such a thing had been going on behind his back without his knowledge. Who knows what had been done to Riki, and just thinking about it... The knuckles of Iason’s clenched fist cracked. Well, it was best not to think too deeply about it right now or he might very well kill the next person that spoke to him. His anger ran that deep.  
  
"Master Iason?"  
  
Iason eyed the young Furniture. Too easy a target Iason thought as Cal walked forward, handing him what he had asked the boy to fetch. "I am not to be disturbed, Cal, no matter who it is that calls for me. Do you understand? Unless, of course, if it is Riki."  
  
Cal bowed low at the waist. "Yes, Master Iason."  
  
"Good, now leave me." Iason fingers were already flying over the keys, hacking into medical files and finding and bringing up Riki's file. Just as he suspected, other than the mandatory six month physical exams, there were no other entries that Riki had been seen between those dates. There were, on the other hand, doctor notes on why Riki was to be sedated, but those reasons were not reasons at all. To read about an episode were Riki became aggressive and harmed the attendees, that could very well be true, knowing Riki, but it was the precise detail in Riki’s chart of his behavior that didn't fit, something felt off about it. His mongrel might be wild, but he wasn't stupid.   
  
It angered him that Riki had not informed him about the drugs or treatment he was receiving from these so called approved exams, but it didn’t really surprise Iason that Riki didn't say one word about this to him. His mongrel was too proud of a man to complain. If he had not come home when he did who knows how long this would have gone on. Maybe he should create a hole in his security. A pin prick size hole so that his soon-to-be-prey could come in and hack his codes, allowing him to once again contact Cal pretending to be him, only this time he would be watching. But who he truly needed was Katze. His black market foreman’s skills behind a computer were Elite worthy, a talent Iason had known about from the beginning, which was why he had spared Katze’s life all those many years ago. He would be sure to contact Raoul as soon as possible, but first...he had a mongrel to wake up.  
  
Putting his laptop on the side table next to him, after locking it securely, Iason stood. Taking his time he shredded his white gloves off and dropping them on the floor as he walked toward his bedroom, continuing to do away with all of his clothes. Leaving a trail for Cal to clean up behind him that led towards his bedroom doors. "Time to wake up Riki," Iason said with a wicked smile.

 

**oOoOoOo**

  
Fucking Iason can’t take a joke, Riki thought as he walked, well, attempted to walk normally, to the pet saloon. Fucker shocked him awake, and not just from the cock ring, but also with his mouth sucking on his dick. He still wondered how the hell Iason got so talented. There was only so much you could learn from watching pets going at it in pet shows, and since Elites couldn't screw it wasn’t like Iason had a way to perfect those unbelievable skills of his. Then again, even though they couldn't fuck didn't mean they didn't know how. But, the thought of them being completely clueless was hard to believe. Jupiter leaving them ignorant about it was doubtful too. She probably downloaded it into their brain and marked it under the file name ‘a thousand ways to torture someone’. Thousand and one for Iason, since it was obvious he couldn't be considered a normal Blondie.  
  
"You must bear the consequences for teasing me," Riki mimicked in a low tone, making the two pets passing by shy away from him—farther than they normally did. Riki ignored them and walked on. He was just happy that he was out of the apartment and his ‘punishment’ for ditching those security douche bags and skipping out to make a run for the Slums, only lasted two weeks. But only after Iason tagged him with another pet ring, a sickeningly pretty necklace that was a decoy, just in case he got tangled in another “Guy situation” as Iason called it. Having to wear another pet ring pissed him off, but if it got him out of the apartment and Iason off his back, then he'd tolerate it only while he was out and about.  
  
Riki sighed.  
  
He needed to find another way to get the information he tried running to the Slums to get, and hopefully before Iason fucked him to death. He needed to find out what happen to Guy. Iason could tell him, but the damn Blondie became a tight lipped bastard whenever Guy’s name was uttered, so Riki knew wouldn’t get any information from Iason. Katze could help him, but the redhead had disappeared on his ass. Iason’s refusal to talk about Guy pissed him off. It wasn’t as if he was going to run away with the fucker, he just wanted to make sure Guy was alive.  
  
Arriving at the saloon, Riki waited impatiently as the security system scanned his retinas, and the door slid open. Stepping inside Riki headed to the farthest corner of the finely furnished sex den. Flopping down one of the plush sofas, Riki snapped his fingers for the waiter's attention and ordered himself a drink.  
  
Taking note of the small groups hostile, curious, and strangely lustful looks, Riki leaned back, and propped his feet up on the long table in front of him which got him horrified gasps. With a cold expression and steel gaze, Riki scanned the room, paying no attention to the lavished richness of the décor, but the insolent glares that were directed to him. Narrowing his eyes, Riki beckoned the wearers of those stares to come at him—daring them to bring it. But, of course, they didn’t. Instead they lowered their eyes and scampered off, like the gutless little shits they were. Gulping down his drink that had been set down in front of him, Riki ’tsked’ and went back to his planning.  
  
“Riki?”  
  
Riki looked to the side to see a lovely, tan-haired, green-eyed, and barely clothed, pet. “Yeah? Wat’ca want?” Riki stared in disbelief as the pet excitedly sat next to him, seemingly oblivious to the raising whispers.  
  
“Hi, my name is Jade,” the pet said breathlessly.  
  
Riki looked around the room, and the stares they were getting. “Brave, aren’t you.”  
  
The pet prettily blinked at him in confusion. “Excuses me?”  
  
Riki nodded toward the pets. “Your buddies don’t look too happy with you coming over here.”  
  
  
“Oh them? No, they’re not my friends. I’m an accelerated Rank C model pet, so they hate me. The only friend I have is Lilly,” the pet said, pointing to a beautiful boy with long dark hair with blond streaks braided and piled high up on his head.  
  
“Did you lose a bet or something?” Riki asked snapping his fingers again to the clearly annoyed waiter, to order another drink. Telling the water what he wanted, Riki turned to Jade and asked, “Want something?” But, before the pet could say anything the waiter turned around and swiftly disappeared. “What the…”  
  
“It’s okay,” the pet said cheerfully, “As I said, because of what I am everyone hates me. Besides, I have Lilly.”  
  
Riki looked back at the beautiful pet across the room. “Why didn’t he come over with you then, if he’s your friend?”  
  
The pet, Jade, nibbled his lower lip. “He’s shy…”  
  
Riki raised a brow. “Uh huh, yeah, sure he is. Anyway, you shouldn’t let that attendee, or anyone else, treat you like shit. Stand up for yourself, boy. If you keep letting people step all over you, all you’ll ever be is a peon.” Riki didn't know why he was telling this to the kid, but for some reason he didn't like seeing the pet being treated like crap. Call it a sixth scene, but he felt that getting to know this kid was a good thing. Well, that and the kid smelled good.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to cause anyone any trouble,” Jade whispered.  
  
“Yeah, and that’s why you’d be the first person assholes will pick to start bullying,” Riki teased.  
  
“Your drink, Master Riki,” the waiter snootily said, appearing out of thin air with his nose up in the air.  
  
Riki didn’t bother wondering how the dude knew his name; his only response was to give the tan-haired pet a pointed look and tilted his head to the waiter.  
  
“Will there be anything else for you, Master Riki?” the waiter impatiently asked.  
  
“Nope.” Riki gave the boy another pointed look.  
  
“I-I would like a drink,” Jade timidly said.  
  
“If there is anything I can do for you, I’ll just be a moment away.” With that the waiter started to turn and walk away.  
  
“I’m afraid you must not have heard me,” Jade said loudly.  “I said I would like a drink.”  
  
The waiter smiled at the pet. “Forgive me, young Master.”  
  
Jade returned the waiter’s smile. “It’s alright. Can you get me whatever Riki is drinking?”  
  
 “Certainly. Would you like something to eat as well?”  
  
“I didn’t know we could order food.”  
  
“You can’t but for you I'm sure I could bend the rules if you so desire a light meal."  
  
"No thank you, just the drink will be fine."  
  
"Yes, yes right away."  
  
The hair on the back of Riki's neck stood up as he listened to the boy, Jade, and the waiter talk. It wasn't how the snobby waiter had suddenly started to kiss the boy's ass, especially after he had made it obnoxiously clear, by ignoring him, that he wasn't going to give Jade the light of day. No, it was the tone the kid used. The sudden change of pitch in his voice, like, he had two voice boxes, and that switch made his survival instincts go on high alert.  
  
"That's some skill you got there," Riki said once the waiter walked away.  
  
"Skill?" Jade said brightly, too brightly.  
  
"Don't give me that wide-eyed innocent look, kid,” Riki said. “How did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know what you’re talking about,” Jade muttered. “Why don't we change the subject?"  
  
Riki shivered as the kid used _that_ _voice_ on him. "Don't fucking use that voice on me, brat,” Riki growled. “Fucking gives me the twitch, and I don't think you want me to kick your ass, do ya?"  
  
The boy lowered his eyes and curled his shoulders inward. "No one will believe you if you were to say anything," he whispered.  
  
Riki smiled, kid still had some balls. "Yeah? Howz that?"  
  
Jade peeped up at him. "I don't know what it is you think I can do, but whatever it is, I can't do it."  
  
Kid differently was pushing his luck Riki thought, mentally flinching when the kid used _that_ voice on him again. "I told you that if you used that voice on me, I'd fucking kick your ass," Riki hissed, pissed that the kid hadn’t heeded his warning. Grabbing Jade by the back of the neck, Riki brought the kid face close enough to his that the pets around them would have thought they were kissing. "That shit you can do with your voice rubs me the wrong way, kid. It feels disgusting, and obviously it’s not working on me if I'm not jumping like a fucking stooge to do whatever it is you want, so knock it off." Riki pushed the now pale kid away from him.  
  
The kid sat there, quiet and trembling. The whispers grew louder, and Riki looked around to see the boy's friend standing, looking at Jade with concern.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jade whispered.  
  
"Yeah? Well just don't do it again and we're square. It makes me feel like I'm swimming through slime or something," Riki lied. It made him feel good, like someone was licking him behind the ears and tickling his ass with a feather. The only problem was that it also made him feel like it was his sibling that was doing it to him, if he had one. His gang were like his brothers...maybe not Luke though. Anyway, it was not a fucking good feeling in the end.  
  
"Looks like your friend is concerned for your safety.” Riki nodded his head to the lovely pet looking at them.  
  
Jade glanced at his friend, and jumped to his feet. "I should go back to him." Jade walked away a few steps before turning around and coming back. "Please don't say anything."  
  
Riki mockingly raised his brows. "I thought you said no one would believe me even if I said anything."  
  
The boy worryingly nibbled on this lower lip. "Just...please don't say anything."  
  
  
"Don't worry about it Jade, I won’t say a damn thing." Riki stared at the pet who, in turn continued to stare back. "Is there something else you wanna say?"  
  
"Umm...can I talk with you again?" Jade quietly asked.  
  
Riki smiled. "Yeah, you can talk with me again."  
  
Jade gave him a dazzling smile before hurrying back to his waiting friend. The two pets exited the saloon swiftly not soon after.  
  
Riki scratched his head in amazement. Not once today did he think a pet would try to befriend him. Not that he was going to welcome him so easily with open arms, he wasn't stupid. A thought suddenly formed in his mind making Riki grin, not knowing that his elated mood sent coils of desire throughout the room. The shine of his untamed and unusual black-hair. The wicked gleam in his eyes. The way his muscles flexed under his tight short shirt giving the pets more than a peek of bronze skin and ripped abdomen. The unknowing looks Riki got while lost in his scamming were from the pets angered that they lusted for him, while the pets that stared at him with open desire had long ago stopped thinking of him as trash—as some disgusting rodent. The only thing that kept them away was the fear of his fangs that never failed to rip apart someone stupid enough to get too close.


	5. Chapter 5

Iason's finger flew over the keyboard, not on Syndicate work, which he finished hours ago, but on piecing together the information he had found about Riki, and the so called authorized exams he had supposedly sanctioned. He had dates, times, and names, but with all the information in front of him, Iason was coming up with nothing but dead ends. He need Katze’s assistance. However, his ex-Furniture still hadn't woken up, even after he had been turned over to Raoul this morning. The medical team that brought Katze to Raoul's apartment had informed the Blondie that due to the accelerated rate in which Katze's body was healed, he would be in a coma-like state as the result of to the trauma of such extensive reconstructive healing.  
  
As impatient as Iason was for Katze to wake up he still found humor in Raoul's actions since finding out that Katze would be his. Another interesting reaction to keep an eye on from the side lines, Iason thought chuckling. No doubt he friend was pacing his hallway, frustrated that his new pet still had not woken up. With that thought Iason opened up a video line and called his friend.  
  
"Sir Raoul Am's residence, how may I help you?"  
  
"Get Raoul," Iason said to the attractive Furniture who answered.  
  
"Yes, Your Excellency."  
  
Iason leaned forward and smiled when Raoul's irritated face appeared. "How is Katze? Has he woken up yet?"  
  
"No, he has not," Raoul said in a snippy tone.  
  
Iason chuckled. "Come now Raoul even you know that—"  
  
"Yes, I know!" Raoul snapped.  
  
Iason raised a brow. He knew Raoul was impatient, but the amount of tension the Blondie was emitting was surprising.  
  
"Forgive me, Iason," Raoul sighed. "I should not have snapped at you."  
  
"No, you should not have."  
  
"I can't explain my reaction,” Raoul said. “I, more than anyone, knows the process Katze has gone through. I know his slumber is a part of the healing and that his body is in a shock from the healing. However, I am frustrated that he won’t wake up."  
  
"I understand Raoul,” Iason said. “I underwent a similar state of impatience after Riki was brought back to me, so calm yourself."  
  
"Thank you, Iason," Raoul said tiredly.  
  
"Get yourself some sleep and before you know it he will be awake," Iason told the Blondie.  
  
"I think I'll take your advice, thank you."  
  
"Raoul? When Katze does wake up I will need to speak to him immediately," Iason informed him firmly.  
  
Raoul flashed him an irritated look. "I will inform you, however, can it not wait a few hours? I would like to speak to Katze myself on his new role."  
  
Iason nodded. "Of course, my friend."  
  
"Then I'll say good night to you."  
  
Iason nodded in farewell then cut the connection. He would definitely be keeping an eye on Raoul.  
  
"Are you almost done for the night Iason?"  
  
Iason looked up and coolly smiled at the lovely face that appeared. Leaning against the doorframe stood his Riki wearing only a silk black robe, his dark hair still damp from his bath, looking pleased about something. "What have you done?" Iason asked.  
  
Riki snickered as he entered Iason's office walking up to the desk and resting his hip on it. "What makes you think I've done anything?"  
  
"Maybe from the satisfied look you have on your face?” Iason smiled. “Tell me that I will not be getting a call from some irate Elite, saying you've done psychological or physical damage to their pets...again."  
  
Riki grinned "Nah. I told you I would be a good boy, didn't I?"  
  
Iason eyed Riki. "Our definition of ‘good’ often differs."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Riki said. “Talking about pets. I met an interesting pet when I was out."  
  
"Interesting how?" Iason asked slowly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Don't get all suspicious Iason,” Riki said. “This kid I met, even though he’s a bred pet, got even a more of a cold shoulder than I get. He said it was because he was an accelerated rank C pet. What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that unlike other pets he was grown at an extremely fast rate,” Iason replied. “The normal gestation period for a pet is eight to nine months, to which they are born the size of a one year old human child. They are then placed in pet academies for schooling. An accelerated pet is a pet that was grown fully to the desired age, by whomever requested it done, bypassing the normal routine. His rank signifies that he is the lowest breed of pets on the market. Why the sudden interest in the pet?"  
  
Riki grunted. "Like I said, don't get all suspicious. I'm interested because I'm the one who normally gets treated like shit. But this kid...hell, not even the attendee serving drinks would get him anything, he totally ignored the kid."  
  
"Did the servant ignore you?" Iason asked.  
  
"Fucker knew who I was and came whenever I snapped my fingers. Besides, he wouldn't be able to ignore me even if he tried," Riki said. Leaning over the desk he winked at Iason and flashed him his pearly whites. The robe he wore gaped at his movement showing off bronze skin and a well-toned chest.  
  
As Iason looked at Riki, familiar heat started to rise. Reaching over he grabbed Riki by the wrist pulling the mongrel between his legs. "What else have you done today away from my watchful eyes?" Iason said untying and pushing the robe down Riki's shoulders, caressed his skin.  
  
Riki grinned wickedly at Iason's husky voice. "Nothing. Since I can’t go outside, not even to the gardens, I came back here." Riki shivered, his voice breaking just a little as a hot tongue lapped at his already hardened nipple. "Cal bought some bath salts for me, said it supposes to be better than that drink he makes me when I get sick from coming back from the doctor. I also saw him put some crystal statue in the bedroom."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that any longer. I'll be talking to your doctor," Iason said as he picked Riki up setting him on his desk. Iason continued his assault on Riki's nipples then trailed his tongue down, nipping and sucking then paused when he got to the crown of Riki's already weeping cock. Iason licked the tip tasting the salty essence of Riki before taking him fully into his mouth, and was rewarded with a throaty moan. Spreading Riki’s legs wide, holding them apart, Iason fondled the tender spheres of Riki's balls while taking him deeper down his throat, humming softly.  
  
Tangled his hands in Iason's hair, Riki arching his back squeezing his eyes tight at the intense pleasure, his toes curling on the edge of the desk. "I'm close Iason," he panted, moaning loudly after only a few minutes.  
  
Iason smiled and released Riki's cock from the heat of his mouth. With a last lick down Riki's long hard shaft Iason stood.  
  
Riki blinked up at Iason with pleasure clouded eyes that quickly turned to anger when Iason did nothing but stand there. “What the hell? You’re not still pouting from that little joke I played on you yesterday are you? I can see that you want it." Riki grinned, rubbing the telling bulge between Iason's legs with his foot.  
  
"I do not pout," Iason said picking Riki up and throwing him over his shoulder and walking out of his office.  
  
"Ouch! Shit Iason fucking warn me or something! Put me down, dickhead. Bouncing around on your shoulder feels like I'm getting nailed in the gut by a steel beam." Riki hissed in pain when Iason slapped him on the ass for bitching. Pushing himself up Riki spied Cal standing frozen in the middle of the living room, blushing as he stared at them. You would think he’d be used to Iason doing this kind of stuff to him by now, Riki thought giving Cal a saucy grin and a little salute before getting another slap on the ass for squirming. "Knock it off! It's not a turn on, asshole!"     
  
Entering their room and slamming the door behind him, Iason went straight to the bed and unloaded his light burden, and none too gently.  
  
"Damn it Ias—" Riki was cut off as Iason covered his mouth with his. Pissed, Riki fought him. Struggling, he tried to push Iason's face away only to get his hands captured and held down on the soft covering of the bed, his body pinned down by Iason's heavy weight. A sound of ripping filled his ears and just for a second Iason lifted himself off of him and just as quickly lay back down on him bare chested. With one hand holding both his wrists down, Riki gasped as Iason's other hand roughly caressed down his body. Riki continued to fight but not because he was still angry, but because he knew the more he struggled the hotter Iason got. The need to dominate him got Iason teetering to the edge of his Blondie’s control. The hard part was getting Iason to that state without pushing him off.  
  
He'd never seen Iason out of control before. Iason playful. Iason pissed, or Iason just in the mood for some tail, which was almost every day, all equaled to one thing. Iason being always in control. Using that inhuman control to mount him repeatedly, the cock ring was only used now to restrict him from coming. The end result being he wouldn't be able to move for half a day from being ridden the whole night. Without the pain of the cock ring any longer making him submit, Riki had found evil satisfaction in telling Iason no on more than one heated night when their tempers—well, more like his temper—got the better of them and they ended up fighting.  
  
One night, a few weeks ago before his run for Ceres, he and Iason got into it bad about Guy was when he discovered how to do it. He had screamed and yelled, pissed as fuck with Iason's unbending ways. He stormed off, Iason grabbed him, and, like normal, he started swinging. The harder he fought the harder Iason got until Riki found himself bent over the sofa with Iason behind him spreading his legs. If Cal hadn't walked in and dropped some sparkly glass thing snapping Iason out of it, he would have been fucked right in the middle of the living room. Instead he had been bragged swearing to the bedroom where Iason had him hollering for a good hour.   
   
A one hour fuck with Iason was a miracle.   
   
With his body still aching from yesterday he needed to push Iason close to the edge again or else he'd be fucked till dawn...again. His sex drive might have gone up since he got patched up, but that much sex was going to kill him.  
  
Drawing his legs up, Riki planted his feet on Iason's hips and pushed with all his might…but the only thing that did was push Iason's unbuttoned tailored slacks down his ass. Twisting his head Riki got his lips unlocked and gasped for breath.  
  
"Undressing me, Riki? Do you want me that badly?" Iason licked Riki's lips and swiftly hooking his arms under Riki's knees. Grinding his now exposed member against his little lover’s ass. "Do you think I don't know what it is you are trying to do?"  
  
Riki winced as the head of Iason's huge cock entered him a little without the aid of lubricant. Pushing at Iason's shoulders, Riki tried to twist away from the burn.  
  
"Clever, clever, little mongrel. However, I'm afraid what you're trying to do won’t work tonight. Save those words of need and love as well. I plan to have you all night." Iason pushed a tad more into Riki before withdrawing. Reaching to the nightstand was the bejeweled crystal statue Cal had brought home. A large white wolf with light blue sapphire eyes with a snarling small black cat under its paws mounted on a glossy black block of stone. Pressing on one of the jewels on the box a small door opened big enough for Iason's two fingers to enter.    
  
"What is that?" Riki asked.  
  
"It's my new little toy I had Katze procure for me a while back." Iason pushed another jewel near the wolf's paw. "It became tiring searching for lubricant, so I had this commissioned."  
  
Riki stared in amazement when Iason's fingers came out shiny and wet. "You had Katze get you a lube dispenser?" Riki's laughter was cut short as those slick fingers entered him and found his sweet spot. His low moans became lewd shouts as Iason hit his prostate mercilessly. Riki could feel the pet ring tightening and it didn't take long before he started begging Iason for release.  
   
"Begging already?” Iason whispered hotly. “But we have just started."  
   
Riki shivered at Iason's playful tone, then sighed in relief when he withdrew his fingers giving him a break from the overwhelming sensations, only to barely cut off his scream that was ripped from his throat when Iason entered him. No matter how many times they'd done it the sheer size of Iason never failed to amaze him or the fear knowing it could get bigger.  
   
Iason pumped slowly into Riki, keeping his eyes locked onto the flushed face of his mongrel under him. Bracing himself on his forearms he lowered his head, dipping his tongue in between Riki's parted lips.  
   
"The ring, Iason," Riki rasped clenching Iason's arms.  
   
"Not yet," Iason whispered slowing his thrusts.  
   
Riki growled in frustration. Hooking his legs behind Iason's thighs he tried to force Iason in deeper, but it didn't work. Iason kept at that slow aggravating pace.  
   
"Trying to tell me something?" Iason asked.  
   
"Yeah! Move faster!" Riki said through clenched teeth.  
   
"What will you give me if I were to comply with your request?" Iason smiled.  
   
"What the fuck do you want?!"  
   
Iason thrust deeply into Riki. "Everything," Iason whispered releasing the pet ring. "I want your everything."  
   
Riki came before Iason could slam into him a second time, but his relief of release was short lived as the fire started up again as Iason continue to pound into him. Riki bit his lip and grabbed hands full of the sheet above his head, holding onto dear life as Iason started to move harder, faster. Iason's hair tickled his chest as he felt Iason’s tongue circling his nipple, sucking on it, pulling at the sensitive nub.   
   
Iason trailed his tongue up from Riki's stiffened peeks to his neck. Latching on, he sucked hard on Riki’s salty flesh. Reaching between Riki's legs he grasped his mongrel’s cock, stroking the satin pulsating appendage. Setting free Riki's neck Iason admired the large dark, nearly purple, hickey just below Riki's ear then locked his lips onto Riki’s, swallowing the near shouts of Riki's pleasure, smiling when his mongrel’s body convulsed as he came again and with a soft gasp of his own, Iason joined him. Keeping the majority of his weight on his forearms Iason kissed Riki's forehead.   
   
"No more Iason... No more..." Riki begged exhausted. The all night sex marathons, the wanting to hear him say how much he wanted him, loved him. Iason had been acting weird for a while now. Whatever he needed—wanted—from him was going to kill him.  
   
"Not yet," Iason whispered.  
   
A sob escaped Riki as Iason withdrew and turned him over onto his stomach. "Every show has an encore," Iason said softly in his ear as he slide back into him, scraping his manicured nails lightly down his spine. Riki prayed he could make it through another night as the gates to hell opened and the devil with ice-blue eyes pulled him in.   
   
 

 

oOoOoOo

   
Feels like I got the shit kicked out of me, were the first thoughts that came to Katze as he struggled to escape the thick fog surrounding his mind. But it was the inability to move that worried him. The bed he was lying in wasn't his either. It was too soft. He had never slept in anything this comfortable before, but the pillow sucked. It was too hard and made his already sore neck hurt even more.  
   
Fighting to stay conscious Katze lifted his heavy eye lids and blinked at his surroundings. _Where the hell am I?_ It was then that he realized why his pillow was so hard, because he was lying on someone’s arm. Arms that were locked around him, which explained why he couldn't move his upper body.   
Laying on his side he saw that the hand attached to the arm he was using as a pillow was locked around his right wrist and his left wrist was in the similar situation with the arm that was wrapped around his chest, his _naked_ chest.  
   
With considerable effort Katze lifted his head. His eyes traveled up well define forearms and bulging biceps to land on the last face he expected to see. The face of Sir Raoul Am.  
   
"Well, this can't be good," Kate whispered.


End file.
